1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to haircutting scissors and, more specifically, to a combination scissors and lighter for use when braiding synthetic hair. The present invention overcomes the difficulties encountered by someone that is adding braided synthetic hair extensions to another person. Once the synthetic hair is braided to the desired length it is then cut and the resulting loose strands are then burned to seal the end and prevent the fraying or unraveling of the braid. The hairdresser must hold the end of the braided section in one hand to keep the braid intact and then use the other hand to cut the ends of the braid with a scissor which then has to be put down in order to pick up a lighter to apply a flame to the loose ends in order to seal the braid. This method is not only awkward but time-consuming especially when a great number of braids must be cut and sealed. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a scissor lighter combination that will give the hairdresser one tool with which to perform both the cutting and sealing of the braid. The present invention provides a combination scissor and lighter for the cutting and sealing of braided synthetic hair comprising a cutting implement having two blades joined by a swivel pins having handles at one distal end. One of the handles has a chamber therein for storing a quantity of a combustible substance therein. The chamber has an input valve for refilling the chamber and an output valve communicating with a conduit extending through the blade to the other distal end. Also located within the handle and extending therefrom is an igniter switch which when depressed opens the output valve on the chamber permitting the combustible substance to escape through the conduit to the distal end of the blade. Working in concert with the opening of the valve is means for sending an igniter spark to the end of the distal end of the blade whereby the combustible fluid is ignited.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other scissor devices designed as multifunctional tools. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,599 issued to Hasegawa on Mar. 24, 1992.
Another patent was issued to Peterson on Jan. 14, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,801. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,507 was issued to Kantwerk on Dec. 4, 1984 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 26, 1977 to Brinker as U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,276.